


Hale's Clues

by frek



Series: Mating Games Round 2 Challenges and Extras [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blues Clues crossover, Crack, Crime Solving, Crossover, Gen, Mystery, This Is Absolute Crack, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You gotta find a pawprint, that's the first clue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale's Clues

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute, unapologetic crack written for [The Mating Games](http://mating_games.livejournal.com) Crossovers/Fusions Bonus Challenge.
> 
> It's mostly unbetaed, so any mistakes are mine. I'd apologize, but this was literally written in like an hour.

Stiles sighed, collapsing on his backside near a tree, realizing too late that he had sat in mud. He jumped up, swiping at the dirt and mud that clung to his khakis, cursing himself out for not paying attention. He heard whimpering some ways ahead of him and let out another breath, dropping his hands at his sides in defeat as he crossed over toward the sound. 

They were investigating a break in at the newly built Hale house out in the preserve. There was no forced entry. The only signs that Stiles saw were the telltale muddy footprints coming from the front door and the fact that two of Derek's bestiaries were missing, which he had worked hard to find again after the old copies had been lost in the fire. When Stiles had arrived, Derek was nowhere to be found, the only thing that told him he should have been home was his stupid mom SUV parked in the driveway.

Stiles finished walking toward the whimpering, his eyes adjusting to the deeper dark in this part of the yard. He caught sight of what he instinctively knew to be a werewolf and for a moment, his body stiffened in fear at the sight. That was, until the wolf came loping toward him, a pitiful look on its face as it stepped close and nuzzled its nose in against Stiles' hand at his side.

"Derek?" He asked, looking down at the wolf curiously, unaccustomed to such affection from the werewolf. He got a small huff of breath against his hand in response, so he figured it was Derek. "Why don't you shift back?" He asked, confused. "Nobody's here right now. It's just me..." Derek whimpered again and pressed in closer against Stiles and Stiles wondered if maybe he was stuck like that for some reason. Maybe the intruder had drugged Derek somehow? "You can't shift?" He asked and got another huff in response. So he was right.

Stiles nodded, looking up at the house, knowing that the trail would only get colder if they didn't figure things out soon. Having Derek stuck as a wolf, though, made everything more difficult as far as communication went. "Do you know who did this?" Stiles asked, looking back down at Derek. He got a sort of yip in response and Derek started toward the house, running through the mud as he did. Stiles sighed, knowing that it was going to track too and that he'd be wrangled into helping clean when this was all said and done.

Stiles chased after Derek up the front porch and into the house, following the muddy footprints inside, men's shoes, Stiles had reasoned. He looked around again, flipping on a light switch and taking in the scene around him. It was just the same as when he had first come to the house, the footprints going through the foyer and back toward the library, fading as they came to the shelf that Stiles knew the bestiaries were kept, the empty space where the two books had been. Nothing else caught his eye.

Stiles was pulled from his thoughts by a soft bark to his left. He turned and looked, catching sight of a couple footprints stopping just before the couch and one _very_ muddy pawprint right next to an open vial, apparently dropped on the floor beside Derek's clothes. "You were asleep and they drugged you?" Stiles asked, grabbing a tissue and picking up the vial to examine it. Derek huffed against his hand as he stepped close to him, sniffing at the vial as Stiles brought it close. He took a sniff and caught scent of something familiar but couldn't place it. "Is it a type of wolfsbane?" Stiles asked, glancing at Derek again. Another huff. He was on to something, then. Stiles wrapped the tissue around the vial and pocketed it. Maybe his dad could get fingerprints from it.

Stiles straightened up and looked around the immediate area, eyes more suspicious after the first clue Derek had pointed out. He didn't catch sight of anything, though. He started deeper into the house, Derek already off ahead of him, sniffing at the ground as he moved toward the library. Stiles turned on the lights in the hallway as they walked, eyes following the trail of footprints into the light carpeted area of the library. Stiles eyed the mud and sighed, knowing that he was _definitely_ getting enlisted to clean those. 

While his attention was turned, he heard another bark from Derek just a few feet ahead of him. He looked up and caught sight of another muddy pawprint next to a silver object on the floor just under an end table. "What is that, Derek?" Stiles asked, bending down with his tissue to pick it up, recognizing the object as soon as it was in his hands. "Oh!" He thoughtlessly brought the object to his lips and blew into it, no sound coming out, but Derek practically lunged at him. He grabbed Stiles' arm gently in his teeth and dragged his arm down so that Stiles couldn't blow the whistle again. Stiles laughed as Derek growled at him until he pocketed it. "Okay, it's gone, see?"

Stiles looked around the room, puzzling out the two items. A dog whistle and a vial that had held wolfsbane. He was sure he was missing something else. Surely the name of the culprit should be on the tip of his tongue by now. Stiles was picking up a notepad off the nearby desk when Derek barked at him again. He turned around and glanced to where Derek was, standing just beside the shelf where the bestiaries had been. 

"Did you find something?" Stiles asked and Derek huffed in response. Stiles smiled, crossing the room, looking around where Derek sat expectantly. Stiles scanned the area twice before he noticed the muddy pawprint on a long rubber examination glove. "Good job, Derek!" Stiles said, grinning as he moved to pick up the glove and look at it. It looked familiar, but he couldn't place it just then. He carried it with him over to one of the overstuffed chairs in the room and sat down, resting the notepad on his lap.

Derek whined at him from near his feet and Stiles rolled his eyes. "Relax! I've got to think this one through, okay?" He took the pen stuffed in the spirals of the notepad and started scribbling out everything he had seen, doodling images of the items he had found beside the words. 

It had been several long minutes that he had stared at what he'd found, tapping the pen along the words and images, repeating them to himself as he tried to figure out how they all fit together. He must have been really focused, because the next thing Stiles knew, Derek was gone from before him and howling from the front porch. Stiles stood up and stretched, leaving the notepad on the chair as he left the library. "It's too late for the mail," he murmured mostly to himself as he walked out, wondering who would be visiting this late in the evening.

When he got to the door his eyes widened. Scott stood just beyond the welcome mat, looking sheepish with two very muddy pawprints on his otherwise clean white shirt. "Is he a clue, Derek?" Stiles asked, laughing as he stepped outside to meet Scott. "What's up?" he asked, watching Scott curiously. He was acting strange.

"I uh..." Scott started, clearly uncomfortable. "I was asked to bring these over," he said, handing over a canvas bag, which Stiles immediately took and opened, seeing the two missing bestiaries inside. Stiles looked up at Scott, eyes wide and accusatory. "Dude, it wasn't me. I'm just the messenger," Scott reasoned. "Oh!" he added a moment later, digging a hand into his pocket and pulling out another vial, identical to the one Stiles had found earlier. "He asked me to give you this, too, said you'd know what to do with it."

Stiles' eyes widened as all the pieces slotted into place and he fought the urge to smack his hand to his forehead. "Scott," Stiles said, his voice slow, bordering on angry. "Next time Deaton wants to borrow a book from Derek, will you tell him to just fucking ask?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [frek](http://frek.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Come say hi. :)


End file.
